What Happens in Hell
by smart-blonde-the-oxymoron
Summary: ...should not be revealed to young children or jealous Grells. The lemon for 'Fee Fye Foe Fum,' as requested. Sebastian x OC


B>

…

**Here it is at long last! It ended up taking a lot longer to write than I thought it would and is actually pretty long. I guess I just can't write simply… heh, heh. **

**Anywho, I figured I'd mention that this was probably the most awkward thing for me to write… EVER. Be happy I love you all *shakes fist threateningly* So, I'm mentioning this in case some parts seem… I don't know… **_**weird**_** to read. The actual sex part is not very descriptive compared to other lemons that I've read in the past (which were kind of like reading a script for a porno… *shudder* How do people find the courage/stomach to sit down and write that stuff?) so I hope everyone still likes it :)**

**And I must say, thank you very much Cris Crocker for writing the amazing song 'I Want Your Bite.' It give a little, awkward, authoress some form of muse for a sex scene. I salute thee. *salutes***

**Onward~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Again?"

"Again."

Sam nodded awkwardly and turned, falling back into her guard stance.

Sebastian fell into his own, strange, stance. She noticed that he seemed a bit more tense than he had before, particularly in the _lower half _of his body. The strawberry blonde grinned maniacally at her companion when she noticed his changed posture and he in turn narrowed his eyes at her smug smirk.

"_What_?"

"I do believe I've discovered your weakness, Mister Michaelis."

"Oh, _really_?" he snapped, stiffening.

Sam cackled.

"Yup… and I fully intend to utilize that knowledge to its full extent."

"_You wouldn't dare_."

Sam winced slightly. He _really _sounded murderous. She choked back her terror and forced out a wide smile.

"Ah, but I do."

She flinched when a cruel grin spread over Sebastian's lips.

"I suppose I can go all out then."

Sam paled.

"_What?"_

The dark haired demon stretched leisurely, irises bleeding to a brilliant crimson. Whatever color had remained in Sam's face disappeared. Sebastian tapped his chin idly, as if in deep thought.

"What's your greatest weakness I wonder?" He continued to stare at her in the murderously thoughtful way. "Hmm… _I think I know_. Of course, I'm the only one who can utilize this weakness…"

"R-Really?" Sam murmured, eyes narrowed a bit pathetically. "And…and what is that weakness, may I ask?"

The silence that followed was like a million air horns blasting in her ears.

Sebastian leaned forward, eyes flashing with a dark emotion Sam had become fairly accustomed to as of late. The grin that spread over his pale lips made her shudder.

"Why, _myself_, of course."

"Oh? A-And how is that?" Sam spluttered, cheeks stained a vibrant red.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Err... I'm not really sure how to answer that," she answered awkwardly, rubbing at her arm.

"A simple 'yes' would suffice," Sebastian hummed, red irises glowing brilliantly.

"What if I'm not sure if I want to answer yes?"

"Then I'll decide for you."

"Oh, you will, will you?"

The demon grinned.

"Most definitely." He leaned closer to her, crimson irises smoldering. Sam swallowed thickly. "And I can guarantee you'll be rather content with my answer."

Sam shivered when the tip of his nose bumped hers.

"…How can you be so sure?" she smiled awkwardly, eyes darting to the side. The demon grinned and grabbed onto her chin. Sam looked back up at him and gulped. Her crooked smile shook. "W-Well?"

"Would you care for me to explain?"

"Uhm… No... Not really."

"Hmm... Are you sure about that?" he asked, content smirk spread across his lips. Sam nodded stiffly, biting her lip. Sebastian hummed, eyes lighting with amusement and... The strawberry blonde shuddered.

"I don't know..." she spluttered. His nose moved to her hair and she felt his teeth nip lightly at the skin of her throat. Sam grit her teeth, cheeks flaming. Her hands tightened around his upper arm. "S-Sebast—"

He grinned against her neck and she shuddered when she felt his tongue drag along the exposed skin. He pulled back slightly, pressing a hard kiss to her lips.

"Let's go home then, shall we?"

Sam nodded shakily, face pink.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The strawberry blonde gnawed nervously at her lip and wrung the edge of her shirt between her fingers. She glanced up at the opening of the cave, anxious. Sebastian had planted a rather chaste kiss on her lips before walking out of their nest, simply saying he'd be back soon. When he got back… her cheeks darkened. _Oh, Hell. It's not like I don't want to… actually, I kind of, sort of… Mind out of the gutter! Mind out of the gutter!_

Sam heard footsteps and her head shot up.

"Where did you go...?" she asked, continuing to play with the hem of her shirt. The dark haired demon sighed irritably.

"I was making sure that your mutt wouldn't bother us during your training again."

"Ah... Right. " Her cheeks burst into color. "Wait..." her brow furrowed. "_Training_?"

Sebastian smirked.

"What did you think we would be doing, Sam?" he grinned, eyes flashing. She hadn't thought it was possible, but the skin of her cheeks grew even hotter.

"Uhm... Well... I... Err..." she trailed off shakily.

"Hmm... Either way, time to continue _training_."

Sam wasn't quite sure she liked how he'd emphasized the word _training_.

"Right. Let's get started then..." she mumbled, standing.

"I believe I have an idea to motivate you," he beamed, closed-eyed grin shining down on her. "I propose we make this training into a bit of a... _game_, if you will."

Her brow furrowed.

"_A game_?"

The demon's smirk broadened.

"Yes, _a game_. And let's make it an interesting one, shall we?" he grinned. Sam looked at him cautiously. "Whoever wins a round of brief sparring is able to choose the punishment bestowed on the loser."

Sam froze.

"I don't really like the sound of this..."

His smile continued to glow.

"Why ever not?"

"Well, for starters, there's absolutely no way I can win against you in a physical fight. And two... you're a pervert... _Punishment _can mean a lot of different things..."

Sebastian quirked a midnight black eyebrow.

"Come now, Sam. I do have _some_ virtues."

Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest with flushed cheeks. He ignored her sarcastic snort and instead sent a mock glare her way.

"Either way, I am your teacher at the moment. You have no right to question my methods."

"Whatever… let's just get this over—"

Before she could even blink, Sam was flipped over on her stomach, arms locked firmly behind her back. She gaped at the demon grinning down at her, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"_What was that_?" she hissed. "That was no fair!"

"You have to be ready to go on defense at any second," he smirked, shaking his head mockingly at her incapacitated form. "I believe this first round goes to me."

"No way, you cheater!" Sam fumed, jumping to her feet and angrily dusting off her pants.

"Fine."

Her legs were swept out from beneath her and the strawberry blonde let out a frustrated grunt when she found herself once again pressed into the hard, cold, ground.

"_Now_ I win."

"Whatever…" she growled, standing back up. She looked at him cautiously. "What's my… _punishment_?" she spat out the last word, feeling her cheeks heat. Sebastian leered down at her, positively smug. He walked around her slowly and Sam's eyes followed him. She gulped. The dark haired demon looked far too much like a sleek predator circling its prey.

"You should be able to defend yourself in any circumstance… including one where you may feel a bit… _embarrassed_." He tugged at the edge of her sleeve. "Claws, teeth, talons, and even something as simple as a strong blow can easily rip through fabric, after all…"

Sam swallowed nervously, fists clenching around the edge of her shirt.

"A-And your point is…?"

"You should be able to fight without focusing on clothing."

Sam stared in horror as he held out his hand expectantly, sly smirk spread widely across his lips. His gaze roved lazily over her figure for a moment before settling back on her face.

"I suppose your shirt will do."

Her mouth fell open and she clutched at the fabric like a security blanket.

"N-No way!"

"I do believe _I_ won the round, Sam."

"Stripping was _not_ in the rules!"

"And?"

"_AND_?"

"You have to learn to get over your embarrassment…" he sent her a mock look of concern, "unless, of course, you really _are_ as cowardly as you believed yourself to be..." he trailed off, peering at her through his lashes.

The strawberry blonde's eyes narrowed at the challenge. A quiet little voice in the back of her mind warned her that the demon was just baiting her… that proving him wrong would only give him exactly what he wanted. Sam ignored the voice of reason, turned so her back was facing him, and yanked the shirt angrily over her head. She checked to make sure that the fabric of her chest wrappings was firmly secured and that it covered every bit of skin it possibly could before swiveling back around and hurling the garment at his head. Sebastian caught the shirt easily, letting it fall neatly to the ground.

Sam shivered lightly, feeling incredibly bare and exposed even with the chest wrappings. She glanced over at the smug demon standing opposite her for a moment before turning up her nose with a flustered huff.

Her lips curled into a light smirk when she noticed his eyes narrow sourly at the fabric barrier surrounding her chest.

"Are you ready for the next round?"

She nodded stiffly and forced a shaky smile.

"Planning on letting me win this one?"

"No. I'm not in much of a compassionate mood..." His eyes flashed and Sam gulped, tightening her arms around her chest. "Actually, I'm fairly certain you know exactly what type of mood I'm in... And judging by the color of your face, you're feeling the same."

Sam's teeth dug deeper into her lip. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Moving on."

"Let's."

Sebastian mimicked Sam's guard stance with a mocking grin. She shot him an icy glare and balled her fists_. Alright self, you can do this. You can do this..._ She met his darkened gaze and gulped again._ You can _attempt_ to do this. You can attempt to do this… _The two stared at one another in tense silence for a moment and then the strawberry blonde was pinned to the ground yet again. She let out an enraged snarl as Sebastian smiled down at her.

"Why can't you just be a gentleman and go easy on me?"

"Simple." His cocky grin widened and he leaned forward. Sam blinked owlishly, eyes unconsciously darting to his lips. "_I plan on winning this game_."

The demon noticed her gaze and hummed contentedly, bumping their noses together. Sam's eyes flickered back up to Sebastian's and she blushed, looking away awkwardly. He grinned and bent down, pressing his lips against hers. After a moment, he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Sam slowly responded, keeping her eyes firmly shut. She felt his tongue wrap lightly around hers, pulling it into battle. The strawberry blonde squeaked when his teeth nipped sharply at her lower lip and she pulled back, gasping for breath.

"Don't you think... we're kind of... going really fast compared to the norm?"

Sebastian hummed contentedly from his new place buried in the crook of her neck. He latched onto the skin there and Sam shuddered, vice like grip on his upper arms tightening even more.

"Not at all. Why? Do you prefer we slow down?"

Sam shook her head awkwardly, trying not to knock heads with Sebastian.

"Not really..."

His tongue made slow circles over her collarbone.

"Then why complain?"

"I'm... not. Just... making an observation..."

"Alright then."

Sam grasped tightly onto the jacket of his black suit, crumpling the fabric between her fingers. After a few more moments of allowing Sebastian to assault her neck with his mouth, Sam started to tug impatiently at the garment. He paused in his work to send her a curious glance.

"If I have put up with the uncomfortable feeling of being almost naked up top, so do you," she pouted. Sebastian rolled his eyes but allowed her to slip off his coat and vest. Sam moved to unbutton his white dress shirt and he caught her hands. She sent him a sour glare. "_What_?"

"I do believe that you're still wearing something 'up top,' as you described it. It doesn't seem fair that I should be the first one to end up completely exposed."

"Yeah, well life isn't fair," Sam shot back, pulling open the first few buttons of the shirt. "And besides, taking off a shirt leaves you in absolutely no way 'completely exposed.'"

He quirked a brow.

"_Really_? Then you wouldn't mind removing the rest of yours?"

The strawberry blonde flushed.

"_Shirt. Chest wrappings_." She gestured between the two. "There's a distinct difference."

Sebastian's eyes flashed and Sam gulped. She stiffened when his fingers moved around to tug at the edge of the bindings. The fabric loosened and she grasped tightly onto the front, clutching it to her chest like a shield. A tug of war ensued. Of course, like with their other spars, Sebastian won this as well and Sam pulled away spluttering, arms flying up to cover her bare chest. The demon smirked smugly, fingers working underneath her elbows and prying her arms open, pinning them effortlessly over her head.

Sam turned her head to the side, gnawing at her lip.

"...Stop staring," she bit out half heartedly, avoiding his blood red gaze. He tilted his head innocently.

"Hmm... Why? I rather enjoy the view," he hummed, much to Sam's chagrin. The demon's lips trailed down her shoulder, past her collarbone, and continued downward. She shuddered, hands clenching and unclenching above her head—the death grip on her wrists refusing to yield. A tiny noise made its way past Sam's lips and Sebastian's satisfied smirk widened. "Enjoying yourself?"

She shivered, continuing to struggle against his hold. He grinned, crimson eyes glimmering in the dim light of their nest. His nose skimmed her chin briefly before his teeth latched back onto the junction of her throat, biting down. Sam hissed through clenched teeth and opened her eyes, irises now a deep, blood, red.

"It's kind of unfair that you still have a shirt on..."

"I'm a bit busy at the moment. You may have to take it off for me."

Sam frowned up at him sourly. He quirked an eyebrow at her expression and she tugged sharply against his hands, clearing her throat loudly. Sebastian blinked, eyes glimmering in understanding and mockery.

"Ah, but if I release your wrists, you may try and hide again..." his breath ghosted across her bare skin. "And we can't have that, now can we?"

The strawberry blonde growled under her breath, leering up at him in irritation.

"You pestered me for weeks on end about being a prude and refusing to even talk about sex. Now, when I'm actually willing to go along with it, you won't let me move. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Many things, my dear," he hummed, amused. "Though I must say, I have very few faults, if any, in this particular area."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You had any bigger of an ego, your head wouldn't be able to fit through the door."

"And if you were any more of a prude, even as a demon, you'd put a nun to shame."

"Uhm, _excuse me_, but I think I've gotten over my prudish ways, seeing as we're in a _pretty _intimate situation here," she scowled, gesturing with a swift nod of her head to her half-dressed state.

"True."

"I think I've gotten over my cootie fear enough to be trusted not to go sprinting out of the nest screeching 'RAPE' at the top of my lunges… besides," Sam sighed, leaning upwards to press her lips back against his, "I doubt anyone down here would really care. If anything, they'd encourage you."

Sebastian chuckled and Sam felt it rumble through his chest.

"Hmm… _very _true," he murmured, deepening the kiss. Sam pulled back after a moment, ignoring his frustrated leer.

"So, uh, can I have my hands back?"

She felt his fingers twitch around her wrists.

"That anxious to see me without clothing?"

"And here we go again with that ego of yours," she grinned, smile widening when she felt his hands finally release her own.

The fingers of one hand flew up and tangled themselves in his hair, bringing his mouth back down to hers, while the other pushed the white dress shirt from his thin frame. Sebastian's own hands moved down to her waist, digging his fingers into her sides. Sam whimpered when he pressed his hips against hers and her cheeks darkened. She bit her lip and averted her gaze awkwardly when he peered down at her in amusement.

"Just on a side not… all noises I make are totally unintentional," she defended shakily.

"Oh, really? I rather enjoy hearing them."

"Well, they make me feel like one of the prostitutes from those romance novels…"

"Nothing to be ashamed of," he hummed, returning to her lips and continuing to press and grind his hips into hers. Sam moaned and clenched her eyes shut, gripping onto Sebastian's shoulders.

The demon's eyes flashed and he dipped his fingers into the edge her pants, pulled them down past her hips. Sam paused momentarily, gnawing at her lower lip, before kicking them off. She closed her eyes tightly, lips clashing against his when she heard the rustle of the fabric of his pants. Sebastian pulled back and she opened her eyes, face flushed.

"I believe that's enough foreplay, don't you agree?"

After what had already happened, Sam wasn't sure how on Earth she could still feel her cheeks heat in a furious blush.

"Um… yes…?"

Sebastian hummed in amusement and the strawberry blonde awkwardly glanced to the side, not really sure how she should have responded. And then there was the fact that he was practically looming over her, not wearing a thing…

"Are you ready then?"

"Mmhm…"

"Odd. You don't particularly _sound_ ready."

"If you're expecting me to grovel and beg or turn into some rabid sex kitten, you are sorely mistaken."

"I wasn't."

Sam smiled slightly, contentedly.

"All right then…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, screwing her eyes shut and tensing up. "I'm ready."

Sebastian sighed and nuzzled her neck.

"Relax, Sam."

"I don't think I can."

"Try. It will make it less uncomfortable."

"…Just get the hard part over with," Sam winced, not daring to open her eyes.

For a moment, there was an uncomfortable pressure, a bit of pain, and then… Sam opened one eye cautiously, peering up at him. They stared at one another in silence.

"Uhm… is this it?"

Sebastian chuckled, eyes dark.

"Not quite. Are you feeling comfortable enough to move?"

"I suppose… It just feels really, really _weird_-" Sam froze, eyes sliding shut with a sigh when Sebastian moved his hips. After a few moments of remaining as immobile as a rock, she lifted her head and wrapped her legs lightly around his waist, using his shoulder to muffle a small moan.

"Still feel _weird_?"

Sam ignored the mocking undertone in the question and simply shook her head jerkily back and forth, arms tightening his torso. She bit her lip to hold in another mewl and took in a ragged breath. The silence was strange… well, it wasn't exactly silent, but it was enough for Sam to have the urge to throw in some sort of comment… but she really didn't feel up to it. Actually, she didn't feel up to anything other than staying wrapped around _her _Sebastian. Now, she could understand why the demon had been so adamant about 'scenting her permanently.' It felt amazing to be that bonded with the person you loved.

And the fact that Sebastian's cockiness from earlier was _extremely_ well founded was pretty awesome too.

Sam bit back another loud moan and she dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades.

Very, _very_, awesome.

The area around her abdomen was beginning to feel hot and tight, like something was coiling around and around, getting ready to burst. She craned her neck upwards to press her lips against his, fingers burrowing into his dark hair. Moments later, the spring seemed to burst and Sam's body flooded with warmth. She gasped, clenching her eyes shut and collapsing back onto the floor, panting. Sebastian joined her panting, collapsed, form soon after, though he didn't seem nearly as affected by the activity as she was. In fact, she could barely hear any difference in his breathing or see the very thin, thin, coat of perspiration glistening on his forehead. It kind of bothered her that she was the only one panting like a dog.

Sebastian rested his head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling the skin there. Sam smiled blissfully and a rumble rose in her chest, rising all the way to the back of her throat and out her mouth. The strawberry blonde froze, blinking owlishly. The demon currently using her chest as a pillow looked up, smug smirk spreading over his list.

"Well, well. I can honestly say I never pictured you to be the purring demoness type… though I can't say I'm disappointed."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's what I get for having a cat as a best friends for years and years on end."

"Hmm."

The two demons sat curled together in contented silence for a few moments before a sly grin broke out across Sam's face.

"You know… I wonder how much Grell would pay to be in my shoes right now."

Sebastian snarled.

"Don't mention that monstrosity."

Sam smirked up at him.

"Oh? Why not?"

He leered down at her sourly before a wide smirk of his own appeared on his lips.

"If I recall, I was the victor of our last sparring round. You still owe me one punishment of my choice."

Sam paled.

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes… and I think I have the perfect consequence."

"And what would that be?"

Sebastian grinned, nipping at the junction of her neck.

"_Round two."_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Oh my goodness gracious… I feel like that was absolutely terrible xP Well, there's a first time for everything. 'Wrote a lemon' can now be crossed off that list. Oh well. Suckish or not, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it :D**


End file.
